


My Favorite Friday

by SourWolfJD



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolfJD/pseuds/SourWolfJD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los viernes de la semana la manada se reunía en el loft de Derek, pero un viernes, Stiles se duerme en el hombro de Derek.. A partir de ese viernes, nada vuelve a ser como antes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nuevo, escribí esto hace unos días y me gustaría que dieran su opinión sobre esta historia, malas o negativas, TODAS las tomare en cuenta :*

La manada ya estaba acostumbrada a reunirse todos los viernes en el loft de Derek, ya sea para ver películas o hacer bromas.

La ideas la propuso Stiles, hace 3 semanas, que después de 2 horas tratando de convencer a Scott y a Derek, los dos terminaron por aceptar.

Algunos a un no se acostumbraban, como Derek, que a pesar de tener a la manada a las 7:00 en punto en su casa, le parecía extraño, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa sólo.  
La manada empezó a llegar como siempre, a la misma hora, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más. 

Derek desde su sala escucho acercarse el jeep de Stiles y el Carro de Allison. Rápidamente se aproximo a la puerta. Quería que esta noche terminará y rápido. 

—Hola Derek - Dijo Stiles, sonriendo, mientras entraba con los otros de la manada detrás de el y saludaban a Derek.

—Stiles - Dijo Derek, remarcando la "S" y la "T".

Cuando todos ya estaban dentro, dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, papas, refrescos y demás cosas, empezaron a tomar sus puestos. 

Mientras que todos se acomodaban y escogían que película iban a ver, Lidia y Allison estaban en la cocina preparando las palomitas. Y hablaban..

\- No crees que Stiles y Derek quedarían bien como pareja? -hablo Allison.

\- Pues la verdad que si, Ahora se odian un poco, pero a la final se amaran.. - término diciendo Lidia.

 

__________________________

 

—Que película veremos? - Dijo Scott con curiosidad.

—Será mejor que sea de acción - Hablo Isaac.

A la final empezaron a ver una acción para complacer Isaac. 

La película va por la mitad cuando los codos de Stiles y Derek se rozan en la encimera de la cocina y Derek descubre que Stiles tiene muchas pecas, que son de muchos tamaños y formas. Lo está mirando fijamente, como si no hubiera visto pecas en su vida, ideando mapas y dibujos que podría formar con ellas en su cabeza, como si fueran puntos.  
Stiles tiene capacidad de sobra para fastidiar un momento mágico, de esos que le hacen brillar los ojos y que le suba calor por la nuca.

\- Pásame las papas. –dice sobre su oreja, y Derek tiene que recordar que no le gusta que violen su espacio.

Derek hace un movimiento y le pasa las papas a Stiles.

Todos se dan cuenta de que la película ha terminado cuando ven los créditos. Todos se paran para irse, menos Derek, que se da cuenta de que tiene una carga sobre su hombro. 

 

Stiles. 

 

Scott intenta despertar a Stiles. Pero no, no lo logra. 

\- Déjalo dormir, deja el Jeep en casa de Stiles - lo dijo aun con Stilinski babeando en su hombro - cuando despierte lo llevare en mi auto.

Scott y la manada se fueron, obviamente, después de limpiar todo.

Derek levanta a Stiles con cuidado, intentado no despertarlo, como si Stiles fuera la Novia y Derek el Novio.

Stiles se acurruca en el pecho del lobo como si fuera una almohada. Derek empieza a subir las escaleras como si Stiles no pesara nada. Al llegar al cuarto de Derek, lo deja sobre la cama y lo arropa. 

Cuando Derek esta apunto de pasar la línea que separa el cuarto del pasillo. Escucha una voz.

– Derek... No... no me dejes... - hablo Stiles dormido. 

.......


	2. No quiero dejarte solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les gusté este capítulo, es un poco más largó que el primero, pueden dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios, saludos y besos :*

Previously on My Favorite Friday 

Stiles se acurruca en el pecho del lobo como si fuera una almohada. Derek empieza a subir las escaleras como si Stiles no pesara nada. Al llegar al cuarto de Derek, lo deja sobre la cama y lo arropa.

Cuando Derek esta apunto de pasar la línea que separa el cuarto del pasillo. Escucha una voz.

– Derek... No... no me dejes... - hablo Stiles dormido.

.......  
________________________

Derek voltea lentamente a donde Stiles descansa y lo observa, como un ángel, durmiendo, nuevamente observa sus preciosas pecas e intenta no embobarce con ellas, pero no lo logra. 

Derek se sienta alado de Stiles y le contesta. 

\- Tranquilo, no te dejare - lo dice y se recuesta.

Stiles al sentirlo a su lado lo abraza, quedando su cabeza en el pecho del lobo. 

__________________________

Stiles despierta alumbrado por la luz de el sol, que le pega en toda su cara gracias a la ventana. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que esta abrazado al gran hombre del que se ha sentido atraído las 3 últimas semana, y no ha podido explicárselo ni a su mejor amigo. Y si, antes le caía un poco mal, pero cuando lo fue conociendo poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que Derek no es el Derek que todos conocían, que Derek si tiene sentimientos, que Derek si protege a los que quiere y que Derek si ama, pero todo eso lo esconde un una perfecta pantalla llamada "Amargura". 

Intenta moverse lentamente y sin hacer ruido y sin despertar al lobo. Cuando intenta salir de la cama, en lo único que piensa es por que Derek estaba durmiendo con el y sobre todo abrazándolo.

Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras del loft, prepara el desayuno y busca como hacer un poco de cafe. Abre una que otra gaveta y encuentra lo que buscaba. Los últimos viernes le han enseñado donde queda todo en la casa de Derek, ¡Gracias Viernes!. 

El café esta listo y lo sirve, con la taza a punto de tocar sus labios, voltea y se encuentra con el SourWolf, da un brinco por la impresión y dice. 

\- Tu especialidad es asustar gente cierto? - lo dice calmándose por el susto. 

\- Quizás - habla Derek. 

\- Quieres desayunar? - dice tranquilo Stiles. 

\- Si, gracias - sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. 

Derek come lentamente con la mirada de Stiles sobre el. Cuando Derek termina de desayunar y Stiles termina su café, Stiles rompe el silencio. 

\- No quise molestar anoche, se que me odias y que piensas que soy un estorbo, que soy un debil humano y todo lo demás. Seguro con estos me odiarás más, lo siento. - mirando a Derek. 

\- Primero no molestas, y segundo no te odio, no eres un estorbo y lo de débil humano, ps eso si es verdad - responde Derek. 

\- No me odias? - Pregunta Stiles.

\- No, no te odio Stiles - Responde Derek. 

Stiles se queda pensativo. Y puede jurar que su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho decir a Derek aquellas palabras. 

\- Mi padre debe estar preocupado, debería llamarlo. - habla Stiles casi en susurro, pero Derek pudo escucharlo. 

Stiles busca en sus contactos el número de su papa, y presiona el botón de llamar. RING. RING. 

\- Aló - habla Stiles - Estoy bien papa. Si, en casa de Derek - por unos rápidos segundos mira a Derek. - NO Papa, Derek no es mi novio.. - se sonroja un poco por lo dicho - esta bien, adiós - y cuelga. 

El silencio gobierna de nuevo. 

Derek por primera vez lo rompe. 

\- Oye Stiles, ayer los chicos dejaron unas películas aquí que yo no he visto y me pregunta si te gustaría verlas conmigo.. - pregunta Derek. 

\- Claro, si - Responde Stiles

 

__________________________ 

Stiles preparo todo para ver la película, tomaron su asiento en el sillón y empezaron a verla. La película estaba a punto de terminar y la escena era de una pareja que estaba a punto de tener relaciones. Stiles se sentía muy incómodo viendo esta escena con el Dios griego de Derek Hale. Pero aún así la estaba viendo, volteo a ver a Derek y su mirada lo penetro. Derek lo estaba mirando desde mucho antes. 

La película término y los 2 se levantaron del sillón y acomodaron todo. 

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. - hablo Stiles 

\- Te llevo - dice Derek 

\- Tranquilo, no quiero molestar - dice Stiles.

\- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que, NO molestas. - hablo Derek.

Derek recogió las llaves de su auto y salió del loft, junto con Stiles. 

Stiles se monto en el camaro al igual que Derek. 

El camino estuvo muy silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las llantas con el asfalto de la carretera. Derek estaciono al frente de la casa de Stiles y pregunto. 

\- Y tu papa? - pregunto. 

\- Turno de noche, hasta mañana al medio día. - respondió. 

Bajo lentamente del camaro y camino a la puerta de su casa. Al momento que puso la llave en el cerrajero noto que alguien estaba detrás de el,Derek. 

\- Que haces? - pregunto Stiles. 

\- Me quedare contigo, no quiero dejarte solo - respondió Derek. 

.....


	3. True Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3er capítulo, cualquier comentario o sugerencia por favor comentar, gracias ;) see you Soon

Al entrar a la casa Stilinski, la única pregunta que se hacía Stiles era "¿Dónde esta el Derek gruñón?"; y es que se le hacía muy extraño que Derek decidiera no dejarlo sólo, no había tenido el privilegio de conocer esa parte de Derek, y digo "privilegio" por que son muy pocas la personas que conocen esa parte del lobo; aunque Derek sea un gruñón, amargado, odioso, antipático, arisco entre otros cosas.. Stiles sabe muy bien que dentro, muy muy dentro, en lo más profundo de su alma, en el ventrículo izquierdo de su corazón, todavía quedaba algo de ese Derek cariñoso, amoroso y feliz que sus amores anteriores destruyeron lentamente, y que el desde el momento que lo conoció quiso arreglar. 

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - Pregunta Stiles desde la cocina, rompiendo esa capa de silencio que empezó a crear desde que cruzaron la entrada de su casa.

\- No, tranquilo, estoy bien - Responde el lobo sentándose en uno de los sofá - Yo.. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. 

\- Puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá - Dice Stiles regresando con un vaso de agua de la cocina; "Quiero que duermas en mi cama, conmigo, y que seas mío" piensa Stiles en su mente, pensar e imaginar como seria tener a Derek para el solo, al pensarlo, se le hace difícil tragar el agua.

\- Oh no, de ninguna manera, yo dormiré en el sofá, tu puedes dormir en tu habitación. - dijo con firmeza el lobo levantándose del sofá. La verdad es que Derek lo que quería era hacer lo mismo que Stiles pensaba. 

\- Podemos.. D-Dormir los D-Dos en mi habitación, Solo.. Si tu quieres.. M-Mi cama es grande - hablo con libertad Stiles, mirándole por fin a los ojos del lobo.

\- Esta bien.. No hay problema - dijo sonriendo en su interior, a la final, lo dos habían conseguido lo que querían.. Dormir juntos. 

 

Ambos subieron poco a poco las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto del menor, al entrar al cuarto, Stiles rompió el silencio. 

\- Oye Grandote, quizás algo de mi ropa te podría quedar. - Sugirió cuando la verdad no era una sugerencia, sólo quería ver el cuerpo de dios griego del lobo. 

\- No, no importa, dormiré así, sólo, me quitare la chaqueta y mi camiseta, si no te molesta, es que, me gusta dormir sin camiseta - agregó el lobo mirado al menor a los ojos.

-¿Sin Ca-camiseta? - dijo Stiles con los ojos centrados en el cuerpo del mayor, pensando en como serían esos pechos esculturales, esas líneas que llevan a su cadera, y esos oblicuos que llevan a su.. - Oh ok, no, claro que no, claro que no me importa, podrías dormir en bóxers si deseas -bromeo Stiles con una risa tonta con un poco de nerviosismo. El lobo solo sonrió al captar la indirecta del menor y camino lentamente hacia el. 

\- ¿Quieres que duerma en bóxers Stiles? - susurro Derek acercándose más y más al cuerpo del menor, sólo se escuchaban las respiraciones de las dos únicas personas en la casa, Stiles no sabía que responder, pero intentaría decir algo. 

\- So-solo.. Si tu.. Lo deseas.. - respondió Stiles intentado ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Quieres.. que duerma.. contigo y en bóxers.. si.. o no?.. - hablo con firmeza el lobo rompiendo el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y quedando a centímetros de Stiles, el lobo movió lentamente una de sus manos a la cintura de Stiles y lo atrajo hacia el; Stiles sólo se dejó llevar - respóndeme Stiles.. - susurro en el oído del menor. 

\- S-si... - llego a hablar Stiles antes de que el mayor se alejara con una sonrisa de victoria en la su cara. 

Stiles sólo se quedo mirando el suelo y pensando en lo que había sucedido segundos antes. La verdad es que Derek estaba actuando sumamente extraño.. 

Derek se quita la chaqueta, luego la camiseta y las tira al suelo del habitación, y luego hace lo mismo con su jean, quedando SÓLO en bóxers. Stiles estaba terminado en el baño y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un Derek Semidesnudo, a mitad de su cama, y aunque no era un lobo, escuchando su respiración se pudo dar cuenta de que ya estaba casi dormido. El menor sin hacer mucho ruido se puso su pijama y entro a la cama silenciosamente, pero en el intento, despertando al lobo. 

\- Pensé que nunca vendrías a la cama.. - habla adormilado Derek. 

\- Y yo pensé que lo de dormir en bóxers era una broma.. - responde Stiles con una risa silenciosa. 

\- Pues tu me obligaste. - Dice Derek, al mismo tiempo que abre los ojos y los clava en la mirada de Stiles. 

\- Yo NO te obligue! - Exclama el menor, mirando a Derek, haciéndose el molesto. - fuiste tu el que me.. Presionaste.. A qué dijera que si..

\- Sólo.. Duerme Stiles. - Dice Derek al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos e intenta reconciliar el sueño que antes perdió. 

\- Pero tengo frío.. - dijo Stiles, sabiendo que sólo era una de sus excusas para que Derek lo abrazara.. Y así fue. Derek movió su mano por encima del cuerpo de Stiles y abrazándolo por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, haciendo que el Stiles sintiera el bulto de Derek en su trasero. 

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta Derek. 

\- Mejor - responde feliz Stiles sintiéndose cálido por el abrazo que le brinda el lobo, y pensando si algún día, ese lobo amargado, llegaría a ser SU lobo. 4AM, Derek despierta sin motivo, admirando al menor dormir, escuchando como cálidamente duerme el pequeño, como su pecho sube y baja con su respiración, como se ven sus pecas a la luz de la luna, es en ese momento que se pregunta si lo que le dijo su tío Peter acerca del "Compañero" sería cierto. Derek se vuelve a acostar al lado de Stiles, viéndole mucho más cerca y pasa su mano izquierda por la mejilla del menor, le acaricia, lentamente para que el ojimel no se despierte, pero es inevitable, el menor lo hace, Derek ve como sus pestañas se abren y muestran esos ojos que desde su primer encuentro vuelven loco al lobo, Derek quita su mano instantáneamente. 

\- Derek.. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? - pregunta Stiles adormilado, estirando un poco sus piernas. 

\- Stiles.. Si te digo que eres mi pareja, mi compañero de vida, que mi lobo ha encontrado en ti algo especial, ¿qué harías? - pregunta Derek mirando a Stiles con algo de triste y miedo en su mirada, temiendo de lo que Stiles pudiera decir o como pudiese reaccionar - ¿Que harías si te dijera que cada vez que me alejó de ti sufro?, ¿Que harías.. Si te dijera.. Que te necesito para estar vivo?.. 

La mirada de Stiles estaba clavada en la de Derek, sus caras alineadas entre si, recostados en la cama del menor, pero Stiles sólo estaba prestando atención a cada palabra que el lobo decía, ninguno de los dos se movía de donde estaban, sólo se miraban el uno al otro; Stiles no lo podía creer, el, Stiles Stilinski, el hiperactivo de la manada, compañero de vida del Gran Lobo.. 

\- ¿Qué haría? - respondió Stiles, acercando su cara a la del lobo, uniendo sus frentes; antes el aire de la habitación era frío, ahora se empezaba a calentar - haría esto - y movió sus labios a los del mayor, empezando un beso que el lobo no tardo en continuar, un beso cálido, sincero, y lento, dándole a Derek a entender, que había encontrado a su verdadero compañero.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que de verdad esto les gusté, por favor escriban si quieren que la continúe, si o no. Besos y saludos.. :*


End file.
